The present disclosure relates generally to porous inorganic membranes and methods for preparing inorganic membranes and coatings, and particularly to porous inorganic membranes and coatings having uniform pore size distribution.
Porous inorganic membranes have been widely used for industrial liquid filtration, and have recently been investigated for gas-particulate separations, pervaporation (combination of membrane permeation and evaporation), gas separations and catalytic reactions.
In known coatings currently available, the pore structures are generally formed from particle packing during drying and firing process. This results in limited porosity and variation in the pore size distribution.